Temprano Error
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Quisieron disfrutar su juventud. Lamentablemente, todo salio al revés.


**Temprano Error**

**Summary: **Quisieron disfrutar su juventud. Lamentablemente, todo salio al revés.

**Parejas: **NaruIno/ShikaIno/SasuNaru y cualquier otra pareja con esos 4 personajes es posible. No es broma.

**Advertencia: **Tengo una mente retorcida. Esperen cualquier cosa.

De verdad.

Ah, y quizás un _poco_ (aja…) de perversión.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. (Pero algún día Kishimoto entrara a leerá mis historias y sabrá que el anime debería ser mió.)

Yamanaka Ino realmente odiaba las 6 de la mañana.

Era como, no sabia, la hora del demonio o relacionada tenia que estar. Era infernal. Sinceramente siniestra. Odiaba tener que poner los pies fuera de su _realmente _cómoda cama, tener que agacharse a buscar sus pantuflas y dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el maldito desayuno.

Pero lo que realmente mas odiaba Yamanaka Ino de las 6 de la mañana, era voltear y ver a Uzumaki Naruto profundamente dormido.

**TEMPRANO ERROR**

"Takeshi" Llamo Ino golpeando la puerta del niño de 12 años, "Es hora de levantarse, hijo."

Quejidos se escucharon de la habitación por lo que Ino se vio tentada a abrir la puerta, pero esta fue abierta antes por un niño rubio de singulares ojos azules claros. Todo aquel que veía a Takeshi Uzumaki sabia que era una copia física de su padre, solo que mucho mas serio y dedicado a lo que hacia.

Los ojos azules de madre e hijo se conectaron por un momento, rompiendo la mujer el contacto con una expresión triste al reconocer en los ojos de su hijo el reproche. Uno que no era por levantarlo temprano, si no un reproche permanente, uno que a Ino le dolía pero decidía ignorar.

Takeshi significaba hombre fuerte. La elección del nombre para su primogénito fue una de las pocas veces en las que Naruto e Ino concordaban en algo, y es que sinceramente el nombre era perfecto. Su hijo debía ser fuerte.

Era un mundo peligroso, un mundo cruel, un mundo que no se paraba a fijarse quien eras para dañarte. Un mundo que ningún padre querría para su hijo, pero lamentablemente, lo único que se les podía ofrecer ahora.

Por eso, Takeshi debía ser un hombre fuerte.

Aunque en sus ojos siempre existiera esa pregunta jamás contestada,

_¿Por qué?_

"Buenos días, mama." Respondió el tranquilamente después de ahuyentar el sueño que le acechaba. Una tímida sonrisa se asomo, una que su madre regreso.

"¿Podrías ir a despertar a tu hermana, por favor?" Pidió cortésmente la rubia, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Que se supone Naruto había limpiado la noche anterior.

Si estaba limpia, que el infierno se la tragara si quien la había limpiado no había sido otro que el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke…

Ino sonrió sarcásticamente al ver la cocina deslumbrante de limpia, caminando hacia el refrigerador a sacar lo necesario para preparar el desayuno. Al ver la comida ordenada supuso que había sido una ardua noche de trabajo para Sasuke… en ambos sentidos, puesto que el que ante la ley era su esposo había llegado a acostarse hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino no eran un matrimonio normal, aunque si uno muy lindo (la magia de ser rubios, decía Sakura). Para dar una idea, ambos tenían 29 años y su hijo mayor tenia 12.

Lo único que Ino y Naruto sentían por el otro era un deseo carnal que en si, no era necesario, pues ambos tenían a quien los satisficiera. Quien los complaciera, quien realmente los llevara al éxtasis y los hiciera sentirse llenos por dentro, quien…

"No me gusta el huevo revuelto con zanahoria, Ino."

"¿Y quien diablos haría huevo revuelto con zanahoria?"

"Tú."

La mente de la ojiazul regreso a la realidad de su cocina y su vista se fijo en la sartén, donde justamente echaba el contenido del producto de la gallina sobre pedazos de… algo quemado.

"¡Maldición!"

Naruto rió, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ino no se quejó cuando se percató que a lo que Naruto se aferraba era algo a lo que definitivamente no debería.

"¿Qué acaso no tuviste suficiente con Sasuke?" Dijo como si nada, soltándose del agarre solo por que tenía que tirar el contenido de la sartén.

"El no tiene _esas_, tu sabes."

"Qué se opere."

No había otra mejor manera para esos dos que comenzar el día con una discusión. Naruto roló los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ella siquiera insinuar arruinar el perfecto torso de Sasuke, cuando la tenía a ella que ante la ley y sociedad era _suya?_

"Buenos días, papi, mami."

La voz infantil atrajo la atención de ambos adultos cuando una pequeñita de no mas de 5 años, cabello rubio lacio y brillante hasta la cintura recogido en dos coletas, un pijama rosa con nubecitas celestes y un osito teddy bear al que su brazo se aferraba irrumpió la tranquilidad.

"¡Hola, Etsuko!" Soltó alegremente el padre, acercándose a la nena para tomarla en sus brazos y alzarla por los aires. La niña no sonrió a pesar del vértigo, de la sensación de libertad, de incluso saber que su padre lo hacia para verla feliz.

La madre también dirigió una sonrisa gentil a la pequeña, quien solo saludo con la manita ya en brazos de su padre. Unos segundos después, Naruto la bajo no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

"Vete a cambiar, Suko." Sonrió el con cariño, y la pequeña Etsuko simplemente asintió saliendo de la cocina.

El silencio reino en la cocina una vez mas, sin ninguno de los dos adultos animándose a hablar o mas bien, sin tener nada que decir. Eran extraños conocidos, extraños acostumbrados a la presencia del otro, extraños que se conocían a la perfección.

"¿Veras hoy a Shikamaru?" Naruto se recargo en la pared fijando los ojos en la espalda de su mujer.

"Lo mas probable." Asintió ella sin realmente darle más importancia. "Así que si planeas hacer algo con Sasuke, que sea en casa, por que no quiero que los niños se queden solos."

"¿Cómo me puedes pedir que sea en casa?" Dijo de pronto un alarmado ninja, parándose recto. La respuesta que recibió de parte de la mujer fue otra risa sarcástica.

"Como si Takeshi y Etsuko no supieran." Negó con la cabeza, "Incluso le tienen cierto estima a Sasuke."

"Aja, ¿Y me podrías decir que le respondo a una niña de 5 años si ve que su padre esta en la cama, con otro hombre, penetra...?"

Naruto freno el enunciado cuando su esposa lo encaró entregándole su almuerzo ya envuelto.

"_Papi estaba teniendo diversión, pequeña_."

_Flashback_

_Era su culpa, de ambos._

_De su inexperiencia, de los dos._

_Habían arruinado su futuro. Sus posibilidades, sus sueños, estaban dentro de una prisión imaginaria que no los dejaría salir. _

_Sin saber por que, Naruto coloco una mano sobre el vientre ya abultado de Ino mientras esta dormía. Eran las 3:00 de la mañana. Naruto encontraba la madrugada un buen tiempo para meditar en lo ocurrido, en estos meses, en su futuro._

_Iba a ser padre._

_En una, dos, tres semanas el, Naruto Uzumaki, iba a ser padre._

_Lo llenaba de emoción, si. Acaricio el vientre y sintió unas pequeñas pataditas dentro de este, lo que le provoco una sonrisa. Amaría al pequeño aun más de lo que amaba a su ramen. _

_Pero que el cielo no le pidiera amar a la madre por que no podía. Por los infiernos que había tratado de hacerlo, pero lo único que terminaba por sentir era deseo. Yamanaka Ino no era fea, al contrario, era una diosa. Su deslumbrante cabello rubio platino, sus resplandecientes ojos azules y el cuerpo escultural que al menos había poseído antes del _accidente.

_Siguió acariciando aquel vientre unos segundos mas, cuando de pronto se escucho como alguien golpeaba la ventana. Leve, pero lo suficiente para que el meditabundo Naruto lo escuchara. Volteando la cabeza, encontró que a el y a Uchiha Sasuke solo los separaba un vidrio._

_Levantándose con cautela, fue hasta aya y abrió con cuidado la ventana, dejando el paso libre al pelinegro._

"_¿Cómo esta?" Pregunto en un susurro Sasuke, entrando al cuarto y dedicándole al rubio un pequeño beso en los labios._

"_Se había quejado de un pequeño dolor, pero no creo que sea nada." Respondió sencillamente Naruto, sentándose en el piso y suspirando. "Al menos no comenzó a llorar, realmente es molesto cuando lo hace." _

_Sasuke rió quedamente, sentándose en la cama y también acaricio la piel de la rubia con una sonrisa tierna. _

"_Hoy estaban hablando de ti en el bar." Comentó el portador de la Sharingan como si nada._

_Naruto permaneció silencioso unos momentos._

"_¿Qué dijeron?"_

"_Lo normal," Continuo el joven Uchiha, "Como pudiste tu, sobre todos los hombres, dejarla embarazada a ella. Pensaban que eras de los que creían que a los bebes los trae la cigüeña."_

_Un rojo se apodero de la cara de Uzumaki cuando recordó, que hasta el momento en que Ino le dijo que estaba embarazada, la ideología de la cigüeña la había creído verdadera. _

_Pero Sasuke no necesitaba saber eso._

"_También algunos se preguntaban si una vez que pase el embarazo, se separaran. Muchos tienen su colmillo dispuesto a hundirlo en esta carne." Prosiguió, sin dejar de acariciar aquella suave piel de mujer._

"_No." La respuesta fue rotunda e instantánea. "Ella es la madre de mi hijo y esta obligada a quedarse a mi lado. Es mía. No de nadie mas."_

_Los ojos grises se fijaron en los azules._

"_Ella no te ama."_

"_Yo tampoco."_

_Sasuke recargo su cabeza en el vientre para escuchar o sentir algo antes de volver a hablar. _

"_La llamaron perra."_

_Naruto apretó los puños con cólera y enfado. _

"_¿Quién?"_

"_Ah, no te preocupes. Shikamaru se encargo de eso."_

_Nara Shikamaru tenía que ser. Naruto sonrió con cierta malicia al saber que al insolente que se atrevió a poner en duda la dignidad de su esposa habría pagado, pues Shikamaru no era débil ni mucho menos._

_El lo sabía por experiencia. Habían pasado ya 8 meses desde que Shikamaru lo había golpeado ferozmente y aun así, por momentos el hombro le punzaba. _

"_Pobre idiota." Pensó Naruto en voz alta, "Si ahí alguien a quien jamás le negaría algo, ese es Shikamaru. Incluso compartiré a Ino y eso ya es mucho." Rió._

_Sasuke también río, aunque mas quedamente, sentándose en la cama por fin alejando su tacto del de la piel de la rubia, clavando sus ojos grisáceos en los de Naruto por lo que pudo haber sido considerado una eternidad. No se movían. Solo observaban al otro, sin tomar cuenta el reloj, el tiempo, su entorno._

"_Naruto..."_

_Pero no fue Sasuke quien hablo. Ambos hombres voltearon para encarar a una mujer con cara de sufrimiento aforrándose a su vientre. El rubio se levanto de salto, buscando algo que Tsunade-sama le había dicho seria la _señal.

_Y la encontró._

"_Sangre…" _

"_Ya es hora, Naruto." Fue Sasuke quien se paró enseguida, pues Naruto era incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Tenía miedo. Estaba paralizado totalmente. No concebía en su mente la idea de que estaba a horas de ser papá. _

"_¡Naruto!" Escuchó el grito de Sasuke que lo devolvió a la realidad, acompañado por un grito de dolor de la kunoichi esposa suya._

_Era ya la hora._

_Iba a ser padre. _

La brisa acariciaba su piel como envolviéndola en un abrazo. Uno que se sentía demasiado real. Era algo palpable, algo que por cada poro respiraba el mismo aire que ella. Algo que la protegía.

Alguien que la amaba.

"Shikamaru…" Ino cerró los ojos, dejándose recargar en el pecho del Jounin.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó al oído en un tono de cariño, mientras acariciaba la cabellera.

Las palabras no eran necesarias. Eran inútiles. Ino encontró una mejor respuesta a la pregunta lanzándose como fiera a devorar esos labios que la hacían viva, que le daban razón de ser.

"Tomare eso como un si…" Logró decir Shikamaru mientras escapaba de esos labios en busca de aire.

Ino sonrió sin inmutarse, profundizando el beso, abrazándolo, aforrándose a el.

Cuando el beso se rompió, los ojos se conectaron. Se contemplaron como si nada mas en este mundo valiese la pena.

"Dios, Ino, acabo de regresar de una misión con solo 15 de posibilidades de sobre vivencia, ¡No me hagas esperar mas!" Se quejo el hombre aun así con una sonrisa.

La mujer soltó una carcajada, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

"Vayamos a tu casa, pues."

Shika sonrió, besando con cautela aquel cuello que definitivamente lo enloquecía.

Naruto abrazo a su pecho a un exhausto Sasuke, mientras los ojos azules se clavaban al techo y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de duda a la puerta, como si esperara que esta se abriese y tras ella aparecieran sus hijos.

Hijos que no se quejarían verbalmente. Hijos que harían como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Hijos que el e Ino habían roto completamente.

"La puerta esta cerrada, Naruto-kun." Escucho la suave voz del pelinegro aferrado a su abdomen.

"Mm. Si, lo se." Respondió sencillamente Uzumaki, "Aparte, Etsuko debe estar tomando una siesta y Takeshi aun no llega de la Academia."

Sintió los labios del hombre rozar su pecho con delicadeza, hasta levantar la cabeza y fijar los ojos rasgados en los azules.

"A pesar de todo, ellos siempre amaran a mami y papi."

"Eso deseo creer…"

_Arriba por fin, con ustedes, una de las pocas historias que realmente me ha gustado como ha salido._

_Si son tan amables de dejar Reviews, no ire a las 12:00 de la noche a jalarles los pies. _


End file.
